moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance of Arathor
The Legion of Arathor, is a political paramilitary force of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The Legion is in service to the Royal House of Trollbane, fighting to restore Stromgarde and upholding the ancient values of the Stromic people along the way. It is currently under the leadership of Meldrek Crawford, an avid patriot and faithful paladin of Stromgarde, and Mathilan Lionblood, the Duke of Carthan. The Legion used to be a part of the renowned Arathorian Legion, but, after the fall of Stromgarde, Meldrek Crawford separated the Legion and reformed it into a paramilitary force in order to reclaim Stromgarde for the House of Trollbane. Later, after a deal between the House of Lionblood and the House of Crawford, the forces combined with the Carthan Legion to form the united Legion of Arathor. "Romus informed me of the tragedies that beset my beautiful city. There are no fitting words for the sorrow I felt upon hearing of Lordaeron's fate - and the fate of my own, beloved Stromgarde. Twenty years ago, no one had heard of the Burning Legion... Damn those cursed devils! Rest assured, should I ever return to Azeroth, Stromgarde will once more rise as a force of reckoning. This I swear..." ~ Danath Trollbane, presumed Lord of Stromgarde Campaigns ''-Road to the Highlands-'' After the long and strenuous task of recruitment was completed on July 12th, 624 K.C., the Stromgarde reclamation group managed to hire a band of mercenaries to transport the group to Faldir’s Cove. The Legion was on the ship for a day and a night before arriving at the Cove and setting off for Stromgarde where they set up base within the Holy Sanctum, with the permission of His Excellency, the Bishop of Stromgarde. Along the way they faced mutinies, ambushes, and discovered a potential threat to the future of Stromgarde. The campaign ended July 15th, 624 K.C., with the Legion's trip being completed. ''-Reclamation of Stonecrest-'' Syndicate led forces staged an insurgency campaign on the Stonecrest holdings, currently sworn to House Crawford. Shortly after the initial campaign, Arathor forces were dispatched to the region to restore law and order in the region, this campaign was noted for it's successful use of a small strike team to capture and eliminate Syndicate leaders in local populations as well as liberating important towns and estates. After a multi-day campaign the majority of Syndicate forces were either dead, captured, or fled upon the arrival of the main bulk of the Arathi military. Lord Crawford led the main Arathi army to a final victory against Syndicate leadership at Stonecrest when the leader of the Syndicate was slain in combat by Lord Crawford himself. ''-Subjection of the Independent Nations-'' After the victory against the Syndicate forces in Stonecrest, the Legion of Arathor turned it's focus to the large cluster of holdings and townships that, in wake of the fall of Prince Galen Trollbane, turned from the leadership of Stromgarde, declaring their right for sovereignty and recognition by the Alliance. Roughly sixteen-hundred Independent forces were met on what is today know as the "Bloodfrost Fields" where two hundred men were slaughtered by frost magic. The battle ended poorly for the Independent nations as they sustained heavy casualties. After the forces were broken, the survivors and wounded were pardoned and allowed to go home although many former rebels cling to the identity of the Independent Nations, to this day this region remains under heavy scrutiny and military occupation by the Alliance of Arathor. ''-March to the Dark Portal-'' The upcoming campaign, March to the Dark Portal, will focus on the Legion's journey south and arrival at the Blast Lands to support the Grand Alliance in the effort to contain and repel the Iron Horde's invasion of Azeroth. Divisions (Work in Progress.) Legion Hierarchy Consul The Consuls are the heads of all affairs and divisions in the Legion. They are the voice of the Legion and are in charge of the success of its men and women. The Consul is the most senior position within the Legion and appoints officers and staff when needed. Normally biarchial, the Legion may sometimes only have a single Consul. Legion Council The Legion Council is the body of men and women that are in command of the Legion. The Council members are appointed by the Consuls of the Legion to serve as a body to assist in leading the organization. If a Consul is unavailable, it is expected of a Legion Councillor to be able to act as an envoy thereof, as well as lead in their stead. Commander Commanders are those trusted with leading an individual cohort within the Legion. They take orders from the Consuls and the Legion Council. Many have certain specializations or certain skills that make them eligible for a leadership role. In order to serve in such a position one must have shown great dedication to the Legion and been active in their past duties. The Commander has a great amount of responsibility within the Legion and is the acting Commanding Officer should the High General of the Legion Council be incapacitated. Peerage Peerage are the nobility of the Legion, they answer to the Legion Council and the Consuls for orders. They assist the Legion in various activities such as battles, troop support, and the providing basic necessities such as rations or lodging that the Legion requires in order to advance its goals. These men and women have shown their devotion to Stromgarde and as a result have been entrusted with the care of the land granted to them. Kingsman Kingsman are those who have served within the Legion for long amounts of time and even some former officers who have retired from their posts. Those holding this rank have been with the Legion longer than most others and have truly dedicated to the cause and have proven it time and time again. Oathsworn Oathsworns are those who have sworn an Oath to the Legion and the two ruling Houses. They have shown their endless dedication and the ability to take an active part in the goals of the forces set on reclaiming the Arathi Highlands. Legionnaire Legionnaires are the senior soldiers of the Legion. They report to those in command for training and posts. The rank of Legionnaire proves that you have shown your skills and abilities to many of the leaders in the Legion and you earned yourself the rank. Highlander Highlanders are the normal members of the Legion who make up the bulk of the forces. They have shown that they are an asset to the Legion and are capable of serving Stromgarde and the houses Crawford and Lionblood. Auxiliary Those who are apart of the Auxiliary Legion are usually non-Arathorian citizens who wish to assist the effort in some way. Service within the Auxiliary Legion will grant someone citizenship if they serve a set amount of time within the Legion. One must also swear an oath of loyalty to Arathi and the House of Trollbane in order to advance within the ranks of the Legion. Information and Recruitment is a political paramilitary guild based upon Stromic lore and the idea of reclaiming and eventually rebuilding the former Kingdom of Stromgarde. In order to be accepted into the guild, one has to meet the set of standards, both In-Character and Out-of-Character. The races that are allowed within the Guild must be native to the Eastern Kingdoms; this includes: Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, High Elves, and Worgen. Those applying must be at least level 25 as most Role-Play within the guild takes place within the Arathi Highlands and other Northern regions. In order to apply please visit our website and fill out an application. It will be reviewed, and upon it being accepted, you will then have to speak with an officer in game and have an In-Character interview. Guild Contacts: Mathilan (Guild Master, Founder) Category:Arathorian Legion Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Stromgarde Military Category:Stromgarde Guilds Category:The Legion of Stromgarde Category:Diocese of Stromgarde Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Legion of Arathor